


Ice

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bottom Jace Wayland, Companionable Snark, Dubious Preparation, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: It’s too hot to sleep so Magnus has devised a way for him and Jace to cool down.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the HM500: Ice
> 
> Thank you for checking this out, I hope you enjoy it. 💙💙

Magnus sits with his knees either side of Jace’s hips, his ass on his thighs and his eyes observing his cock, which twitches now and again, depending. They’re both bare, it’s far too hot tonight for clothes; the pair of them love to hate heatwaves. Almost as much as they love to hate each other, so Magnus isn’t using magic to cool them down tonight, instead he is doing _this_ to cool them down. They’re both still pretty hot though.

Beneath them are cotton sheets, which Magnus chose, but not because they’re cooler than satin, even though they are. Magnus chose these sheets because they soak up water much more effectively than any other kind. He knows this very well from experience. And there has been a lot of water so far, and need for experience; they’re already on their third tray of ice cubes.

Jace squirms as his skin warms up too quickly in the hot, humid air of the bedroom. He tips his head back and looks at Magnus, silently pleading for another brief respite. Magnus grants it by pressing a fresh cube of ice to the central hollow of Jace’s collarbone, quickly moving it down his chest, pausing it between his pecs. 

Jace feels the sharp sting of the frozen water against his skin, and cold rivulets of melt trickle across the runes on his chest, plumping his nipples when they reach them, but spiking them up to hard little points when the water runs down him, and the cotton sheets soak up all the excess. Tremors from the feeling make his cock twitch again. To Magnus’ renewed delight. 

Jace hisses when Magnus takes the ice lazily across to one of his nipples, and leaves it there, just a moment too long; just long enough to draw the sound from him. But quickly, the feeling of being that cold is replaced by the warmth of Magnus’ mouth. He sucks away that pain. And Jace watches him do it keenly, loving eyes shifting between his lover’s mouth, sucking on one nipple, and his hand, teasing around his other with the ice. 

“Magnus,” Jace begs, squirming again, but from a very different kind of heat this time, “Just fucking sit on me, please?”

“Well, thank your fucking angels,” Magnus mumbles, his mouth still half full of nipple. 

He releases his slippery hold on the rapidly shrinking ice cube and, as rapidly, his wet fingers find his own hole, to prep himself with, as he shifts further up Jace’s body. With his other hand, he feels in the dark for Jace’s cock, frisking it when he finds it. Even though Jace is already harder than permafrost, still as warm as the night around them. 

“Thought you were just being stubborn again, darling.”

Jace would answer Magnus. He was indeed trying to be stubborn. But the rhythm Magnus has started by now, and the heat of him against the cool that’s still gilding his skin, make Jace forget all about that.


End file.
